Electrical cables often contain protective jackets formed from LSZH materials that emit a limited amount of smoke and zero halogens when exposed to flames or other sources of heat. To achieve these properties, polymers are often blended with mineral flame retardants that inhibit or delay the spread of fire by suppressing the chemical reactions in the flame or by the formation of a protective layer on the surface of a material. One common mineral flame retardant is aluminum trihydrate (“ATH”). When exposed to high temperatures, water molecules from this filler can be released in an endothermic reaction, which quench the surface of the surrounding materials and can thus provide a degree of flame retardance and smoke suppression. Unfortunately, the mineral flame retardants are generally employed in very high levels, which can lead to increased water uptake and also make the composition brittle. As such, a need currently exists for an improved polymer composition for use in cables.